Batman: Broken Dreams
by Darkhawk764
Summary: Set after Arkham City, Batman has gone missing. Robin struggles to hold the city together while Nightwing, with help from Alfred and Catwoman, searches through the dregs of both Gotham and Arkham City to find the Dark Knight.
1. Prologue

Home-Style Cafe

Gotham City

8:15 AM

Two weeks since the Arkham City incident

Bruce Wayne sat in the small café, staring down broodingly at the black coffee steaming in its white porcelain coffee mug. He felt the stares of the people that sat in the restaurant with him, all trying to figure out why the famous Bruce Wayne is in a little place like this and not some high-dollar restaurant in downtown Gotham. He sighed, standing up to pull his thick wallet from his pocket.

As he walked out the door, he felt the cell phone in his pocket vibrate. Without a thought, he reached into his pocket and pulled the Bluetooth headset and fixed it on his ear.

"Wayne."

"Batman? It's Oracle." The voice was female, one that he knew very well.

"What is it, Barbara?" Bruce replied tiredly. "I have stuff to do."

"What stuff is that, Batman? You haven't been to Wayne Manor in three days; we're worried about you, Bruce," she said, her voice full of concern.

"Don't be. I'm fine."

"You don't even have any equipment. Alfred has been sending out Robin to take care of things around the city, but he can't handle it all himself. You need to come back to us, Bruce."

"So I should be the one to take care of all this? This is ALL my responsibility?" Bruce very rarely got angry with his colleagues, but he had been on edge ever since Talia al-Ghul died in the steel mill. His heart still ached for her, but there was nothing he could do.

"Bruce…come back to the Manor. We all need to talk."

He was about to reply when he felt a sharp pain on the back of his skull, and everything went black.


	2. Chapter One

Wayne Manor

Outskirts of Gotham City

8:20 AM

Tim Drake was laying in a steaming hot bath in the restroom that connected off of his bedroom. He sighed as he soaked away the bruises that he'd gotten the night before. It felt like every single muscle ached, from his feet to his brain.

_How does Batman do that every night, all night? _He asked himself. _How did he stop from collapsing from exhaustion in Arkham City?_

Arkham City was still a point of contention between Bruce and Tim. Tim believed that, had he been allowed to go after Dr. Strange, then Talia would still be alive. He felt guilty for her death, and he felt guilty that he had sent Wayne into the depression that he was in. So, he didn't mind picking up the slack while Batman was recovering. Three nights away from home, however, was absolutely ridiculous.

Drake downed what was left of his glass of champagne and leaned back against the wall, trying to relax. But, for some reason, he had a bad feeling. Like something bad had happened. It was an itch that he'd get from time to time, when he would be out trying to protect Gotham's citizens.

He was about to get up when he heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Master Drake?" came Alfred's familiar, almost comforting voice.

"What is it, Alfred?" Drake asked.

"Oracle needs to see you; it is urgent."

The Batcave was filled to the brim with all the best technology that Wayne Enterprises could buy. Barbara Gordon, better known as the Oracle, sat in front of the massive computer that was against the back wall of the stone cave.

"What is it, Barbara? You interrupted a very relaxing bath," Drake said accusingly.

"It's the Batman. I was talking to him one second, and the very next he was gone. I can't find him on the map," Barbara replied, pointing to one corner of the huge multi-screen display. "Something happened to his tracker, too. He was positioned downtown, but he disappeared suddenly. I triangulated his last known position, but I can't contact him. He won't answer his cell phone. I think he's been kidnapped."

Drake shook his head. "Wait a minute, Barbara. How do we know he's been kidnapped? He's gone off the grid suddenly like this before. Did you ever think that he is looking for some time to himself?"

It was Barbara's turn to disagree. "It just doesn't feel right, Tim. Go suit up and head down to the GCPD; I'll talk to Dad and see if he can help us."

"Aye aye, Captain." Drake turned on his heel and headed to the armory to get his equipment.


	3. Chapter Two

Gotham City Police Department (GCPD) Headquarters

Downtown Gotham City

9:37 AM

Commissioner James Gordon sat at his desk, poring over the reports from police officers who had been at Arkham City the night that the Joker died.

_Good riddance,_ Gordon told himself as he read. _He was a thorn in my side, and in Batman's side, for too long._

Batman hadn't been around since that night. The tabloids had exploded with stories of Bruce Wayne being seen in dive bars, drowning himself in liquor. Whatever had happened to him hadn't been good for Gotham.

A loud knock sounded on the door; usually his secretary would tell him when someone was there to see him. "Come in."

The person at the door was one he'd seen very rarely. He stood taller than Gordon, with a dark hood over his head. Gordon didn't know how he did it, but the telescoping staff that the man normally carried still hung at his belt. It should've been taken by the police at the door when he came in.

"Who are—" Gordon started.

"Sit down, Commissioner. We need to talk."

An hour later, Robin had the situation explained. Gordon, who was leaning back in his chair, had a surprised look on his face.

"Barbara thinks that Wayne has been kidnapped?" Gordon asked after a moment. "I might have to take up smoking again."

"She thinks so," Robin said. "Personally, I think he wants to drop off the grid and have some time to himself."

"Then why did you speak to me?"

"Quite frankly, Commissioner, I'm worried," Robin replied. "Gotham needs Batman. I've been trying to hold it together in his absence, but I can't do it all myself."

Gordon nodded, deep in thought. Finally, he said, "Okay. I'll put out an all-points bulletin out on Mr. Bruce Wayne. I can put out feelers, see if I can get any information."

"Do you have any leads on anyone that might know something? Two-Face or the Penguin?"

"Hit the National History Institute. Last I heard, an old friend of yours might be holed up there. She escaped a week ago."

"Harley Quinn."


End file.
